Doom:Omega
by SageBreaker
Summary: Just a typical day on the Deimos base and a new recruit the has been seasoned ,joins the security team. After a couple of months normal status  what ever normal applies to  all hell breaks loose. This is a short story for now.


I do not own anything from enemies to weapons on Doom, only id does.

This is a short story until I get encouragement to make it longer.

(I also added some stuff that I might remove)

The day august 15th 3405 was the day incident started, it would change my life forever, no drug, doctor, or therapy would never erase what I saw. It all started with me shooting my commander and that was the ticket to the Mars base, sure if you were forced to shoot at Innocent protesting civilians, you would kill the commanding idiot. Well... After giving him my *thoughts*, I had my butt court-marshaled and sent to Mars... (Hey! Wake up! It's the end of the line), growled the Asian guard. I got up thinking if I was in the small space craft any longer I would snap! I stuttered out of the flimsy vehicle on to the loading dock, after going through the bio scan, I went to the administration desk.  
The middle aged stark white man looked up from the desk and said, "You must be the replacement for the guy that went mad." You should have seen it, he was using the one of the vending machines, and it ate his quarter so he got mad and lit the darn thing up like Fourth of July with his plasma gun. Everyone was laughing until he turned it to himself and lit his head up...the only thing left of him was a pile of static ash." I shuddered at the thought, I hope everyone isn't crazy. "So you must be Cpl. Sage Hallandane, the man that shot holes in his commanding officer," the desk manager frowned.

"Well looks like you are assigned as security". I growled the only time I was even near to being a guard was when I was in the Russian war, because there were so many enemies' to pop. But when you're assigned to a small installation, with 900 million miles of no action you will be bored.  
A couple months later I would seriously eat those words, I was in the mess hall playing some Texas hold'em. When the blare of the warning siren shook my head, everyone got to his or her feet and high tailed it to briefing room. "All right everyone quiet!" Yelled the Master Sergeant, "Today three hours ago we lost contact with Phobos, the last transmission we received came 10 minutes, which will be displayed on the screen." I looked up at the screen and saw; need backup! Hellish things are coming through the gate, we-error message fragmented. We rushed to the locker rooms to suit up. I opened my locker and stared at my combat armor. I never thought I'd see the military green bulky combat armor and that tan gray helmet with the blue visor again.

After suiting up, I grab my 10mm semi automatic pistol and rushed to that dreaded drop ship. After we arrived I was sadly told to guard the ship. An hour had past and I was eating lunch when all of a sudden my helmet's radio came alive with screams, gun firing and flesh slicing. I quickly put my helmet on and rush inside the base. I was inside the base and standing there was my welcoming committee, dead security guards.

I fired five rounds into first crazies' forehead splattering blood all over the place, but the two others had pinned me behind a pillar. When they stopped to reload, I ran at the two and blown both heads off, then took any ammo from them and proceeded. While running through the hall I noticed some lovely artwork, it was that six sided stars with a circle but, the thing that really got was it was drawn in blood. I stopped and thought who am I dealing with, the only thing I could possibly come up with was Hell, I tried to convince myself it was some crazy worker who drew that, but didn't not work.

My thoughts were interrupted when a fire ball whizzed past my face, I looked over at my perpetrator only to see a hideous humanoid form with leathery brown skin with horns coming out of its shoulders, chest, and head. It charged at me this time, but luckily my suits movement systems were active, so I easily jumped 12 ft. out of the way. He only crash his sorry face right in to my boot. It let out a scream so disgustingly loud, it instantly annoyed me and I gave it an award of showering lead for its so called opera. All there was left was a neck stump with a stream of blood flowing out of it.  
I looked behind me and saw some nasty looking radioactive liquid in a holding tank .And I was on the edge of it, I got up and once again old Sage was on the move. Two hours past and I was running out of steam, but a whole crowd of those zombies and spinies came after me. I shot wildly, but knew it was a waste of ammo until I then came a crossed a barrel full of that goo and shot it just as the giant crowd came around the corner.  
It's a shame they couldn't spell large explosion, I finally found that was pretty common and they were just poor garbage cans. I had the elevator in view, since I couldn't fly a space craft the only way was deeper into the base. The door open like beast's mouth, I stepped in pressed the button and the doors slammed closed. I don't know what fate has in store for me now, but for all I know I was going to probably been "knee deep in blood."


End file.
